


My Nicotino drabbles

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Multi, The boys squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: I have decided to conserve all of my Nicotino head-cannons, drabbles and one-shots in one place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can convince me that the boys squad doesn't love Nico ALMOST as much as Martino.

Sunday afternoon the boy squad shows up at Marti’s house because Marti sent a text to Gio, after Nico fell asleep last night, explaining what happened.

Marti quickly shushes them and tells them that Nico is sleeping. So the boys quietly gather in the living room for a quiet round of Fifa.

An hour into the tournament Luca gets up to go to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, when he still hadn’t come back, Marti gets up to see where he had gone. The bathroom door was wide open and that is when he see’s that his bedroom door is standing half open.

Marti quickly rushes to his bedroom, ready to smack the back of Luca’s head for disturbing Nico…but when he gets there he stops short, Because Luca is curled up asleep next to Nico on the bed.

 

~*~*~*

Nico is confused when he wakes a couple hours later and Marti is not the body laying next to him. Luca is laying next to him fast asleep, with his mouth hanging open and snoring. Nico huffs a small laugh and lays his head back down. He is too exhausted to go find Marti, so he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep.

The next time Nico opens his eyes, the room is dark, meaning the day had turned back into night and he had slept the whole day. This time Marti is sitting next to him with his laptop open on his lap. Nico slowly slid his hand from under the blanket to touch Marti's leg. Marti immediately closed the laptop and placed it on the floor, and then slid down in the bed so that he was face to face with Nico. He remained quiet so that Nico could work out his thoughts.

"Was I dreaming earlier or did Luca come in here and take a nap with me?"

Marti laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"He told us he was going to the bathroom and I found him in here half an hour later."

Nico smiled a small smile and lay his head on Marti's chest. Marti's hand immediately going to Nico's hair.

"You do know that you are one of us now, right? They love you almost as much as I do, and you are never going to get rid of us."

 

 

 


	2. Meeting Filippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the new header looks like Nicotino might be at a party of some sort. This is the perfect opportunity to introduce Nico to Filippo.

A week after their reunion on the roof Nico finally feels like he can breath again. He has the sweetest boyfriend in the world and the crushing weight of his depression is starting to lift. It's still there, and some days he still doesn't want to get out of bed, but it's getting better everyday. Marti rides the bus home with Nico the Friday before Christmas. They take hands the minute school lets out and they don't let go until Nico has to fish the keys out of his pocket to open his apartment door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you felt up to going to a small party?" Martino is laid out across Nico's bed as Nico sits at his desk rolling a joint. "It's nothing big, just the four girls from the radio thing, and the guys."

Niccolo freezes for a second. Because he last time he went to a party he managed to fuck things up majorly. Also he didn't know how much about THAT night he had told the guys and he just didn't know if he was ready to face a lot of people yet.

"Who's party is it?"

"It's my friend Filippo. His sister is friends with the girls and she is moving back after spending three months in London. It's sort of a low key welcome home party."

Marti sits up and scoots to the end of the bed to take the joint from Nico's hand.

"He's gay too, and he was a really great friend through all the drama the past couple months."

Nico sighs and lowers his head. _Drama HE caused_

"Anyway," Martino says to break the tension, "He is hilarious and is actually threatening bodily harm if I do not introduce him to...and I quote, _"this boy who has stolen your heart."_

Nico smiles

"I know you're still not feeling that great, but it's going to be very low key, like I said. Just some beer and food on the roof of his apartment building."

Nico thinks he could probably handle a small party if he stuck close to Marti. Marti made him feel calm and centered, and he know most of the people who are going to be there anyway, this could be just what he needed to pull himself out of his funk.

"Okay." Nico whispered, and then reached out grasp Marti's hand. Marti smiled and kissed the back of his hand softly.

~*~*~*

The roof the building was decked out with white twinkle lights, and a huge spread of food and drinks were laid out for everyone to enjoy. Marti and Nico arrived late because Nico was struck with a sudden bout of anxiety and it took him a while to convince himself to get up and take a shower to get ready for the party. Marti was there, calm as ever, and allowed Nico to breathe and gently laid his fear to rest. Marti lay with him, in the middle of Nico's bed and gently reminded him that he had already met the guys, who adored him. The girls already know about them as well, so there really was nothing to fear.

Nico's hands shook as they entered the party. Gio and Elia were sitting in the corner laughing at something that Sana was saying, and when they spotted them, both boys smiled and waved. Luca, who was stuffing his face when they walked in, threw his arms around Nico for a tight hug, and then gave him a wink and a thumbs up before walking away. Marti laughed and rolled his eyes.

And then there was someone he had never met standing before them. He had blond hair and a silver hoop piercing through his bottom lip. This was Filippo, if Marti's description was right.

"Fili!," Marti exclaimed, before embracing the man in a hug.

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Niccolo."

Nico tried to smile as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Nico expected a lot of things to happen. He expected to be rejected for causing Marti so much pain. He expected to be shunned because he is mentally ill, and he is most definitely not good enough for Marti's kind and gentle nature. What he didn't expect was for Filippo to totally ignore his hand and cross his arms across his chest. He narrowed his eyes and looked Nico up and down several times, like he was trying to figure out what exactly Marti saw in someone like him.

Nico's hands started to shake again.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Filippo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, and then he turned to look at Marti.

"Goddammit, it's just not fair," he exclaimed and then he sighed.

"What?" Marti asked.

"Well, this is your first foray into the gay world, and you landed this beautiful creature," He motioned to Nico with his hand. "And some how you convinced him to love you back!! I mean, What the fuck??? How the hell did you get so lucky?"

Marti lowered his head and blushed bright red. Nico actually laughed. And it felt amazing to finally feel like laughing.

Filippo then turned to Nico, "Does he have a magic dick or something? Because that is the only reason I can see you falling for this walking disaster gay."

"Fili!!!" Marti exclaimed.

Nico laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach. It felt great. Martino's betrayed face was priceless.

"Come with me, honey," Filippo said, as he grasped Nico's elbow, "I need to know what Marti is like in bed, and we can't have him standing around listening can we?" And then Nico was being led away from his stunned boyfriend.

In the end Filippo hadn't actually asked any personal questions. He pulled Nico into a gentle but firm hug and whispered that he was glad that Nico was feeling better and that Marti had never looked so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Also you can send me prompts on tumblr (under the same name) or just leave prompts in the comment section.


End file.
